Chased
by Gothinthemist
Summary: May and Drew are being chased and hunted down. They've moved to a new town and started a new school. But Nick's gone, and Terri wants Drew. And to top it all, an evil person close to May is back, and determined to ruin her happiness. Sequel to Used. ContestShipping, QuestShipping and possible others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's the sequel to my first complete story, Used. It's not as... Sexual as the first, but I hope that you still enjoy it.**

**Please like my Facebook page. Just search Gothinthemist. Thanks!**

**Name: Chased**

**Shippings: ContestShipping and QuestShipping**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**My aim for number of chapters: 25**

* * *

*May's POV*

Drew and I walked out of the hospital, talking idly. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder as a means of comfort. I needed it, after all that had happened. I thought back to the time after the accident. Nick had disappeared after I heard the weird conversation between Drew and the police officer about my mother. I wondered if something happened to her. I hoped so. It may seem awful, but after all that she's done to me, she could burn in hell for all I care. I glanced down at the protection papers in my hand. Ecruteak city was written on the top line. Not only was I moving to a new town, but a new Region as well. Oh well, I guess you can't have everything, but it'd be nice, just once, for things to go the way I wanted.

*4 hours later*

I staring at the changing landscape out of the car window. I missed all my friends from back home already, but I figured that it was for the better. Apparently the person in the other car was intentionally trying to kill me and Drew. The thought gave me shivers. Who would do such a thing? The only person that i could think of was my mother, but she couldn't have know where I was, could she? I must have looked tense, because Drew put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, saying nothing. There was no need for words, I exactly knew what he was telling me. I relaxed my body and turned on the radio. My favorite song was on. _Postcards and Polaroids _by Sleeping With Sirens. I sang along out of tune, while Drew laughed at me. Life was alright, for now.

* * *

**I know it's short, but that's intentional. Tell me what you think!**

**Flames will be used to fry bacon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I've finally got my drive back, so here's the next chapter of Chased!**

* * *

*May's POV*

As the plane descended, I could finally see the rustic city of Ecruteak. The harmony of old and new in this city was simply breathtaking for me; the perpetually golden leaves falling around Japanese style houses and modernized tower blocks was simply beautiful. I shook Drew awake, as he was sleeping soundly to my left, snoring lightly. He lifted his head slightly and yawned.  
"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I said, giggling. Drew shot me a look, then smiled.  
"Actually, I think you'll find that you're the beauty here, May." Blood rushed to my face, and Drew laughed openly, pulling me to him then kissing my forehead.  
"C'mon May, we're here." He said as the plane touched down.

We walked out of the airport, and looked around until we saw a man holding a sign that had 'May + Drew' on it. We walked towards him and waved.  
"Hi, I'm May, and that's Drew. I'm guessing you know what's happening?" I said, gesturing to myself and Drew.  
The man nodded and shook both of our hands.  
"I'm Morty, the mayor of Ecruteak. Nice to meet you. I'll show you to your new house, and then we'll sit down and get all of the paperwork out of tree the way, okay?"

I stared with my mouth open at the Japanese style house in front of me.  
"It's... beautiful!" I gasped. The house was red and gold on the outside, and it had statues of Japanese deities flanking the path. There was also a sakura tree flowering in two colors; pink and white. It may not have been my home back in Hoenn, but it was my home now, and I knew that I would love it.  
"Shall we go inside?" Morty asked, leading the way. Drew and I simply nodded and followed him.

"Right, so you'll both be going to Bell Tower High. It's in the Bellchime Trail district. You can't miss it really. It's the place with the really tall tower, hence it's name." Morty said, getting up to leave. "I'll see myself out, no need to bother yourself." He said, already walking towards the door.  
"Thanks Morty." I said, giving him a small smile.  
"Yeah, thanks." Drew said distractedly, as he was looking at details about the school.  
"No problem, it was my pleasure to help." Morty replies, walking out of the door. Drew looked up at me, letting a small yawn escape from his mouth.  
"So, what do you think of this place so far?" Drew asked me, closing the booklet Morty gave him. I thought about it for a second, then answered him.  
"It's beautiful, but it's not Hoenn, y'know?" Drew nodded and sighed softly.  
"It's all so unfair." Drew muttered. Why did we have to leave our friends without even saying goodbye?" I knew exactly what he meant. Our friends back in Hoenn would be wondering what happened to us. They may have thought we died in that cat crash; I don't know if the police made up a cover story. I hope they did. I can't bear the thought of Dawn thinking that I was dead.  
I didn't notice at first, but a small tear escaped from my eye. Drew noticed and pulled me close to him.  
"Shh... It'll be okay; we'll make new friends, and eventually we'll be able to tell Dawn and the others where we are, okay?" I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes. "C'mon, let's unpack our stuff and get settled in, okay?" Drew said as he gently lead me to our bags. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his midsection.

* * *

**So... here it is. I have to say, I left a lot of questions unanswered in Used, bit that was intentional. I'll answer as many as I can in the course of this story, but I might so a sequel to this as well. It depends how well this story does. I'll update at 15 reviews, so if you wanna sew what happens, review!**  
**As always, flames will be used to fry bacon.**


	3. Important Author's note READ OR ELSE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! BETTER READ OR ELSE!**

Right. Okay, so I have Finals and stuff, so I'm not gonna be able to update till maybe... Mid-July? I've got rough outlines of what I want to happen in the story, and a couple endings, so I don't have a ton of writer's block like I did when I was writing Used. So, since I feel super bad, I'm gonna give you some goodies.

Oh, and a random thing. Terri is Brianna. I couldn't remember her name, so I gave her a random one. Like, oops. So, Brianna's not gonna be in the story, because she's Terri. Get it?

* * *

**1. Character list.** (some will come into the story later)

Marina Riviera

Jimmy Falcon

Brendan Snow

* * *

Oh, I'm gonna write some fan service stuff from time to time, so you don't get left for a long time without a story.

These won't relate to the story in any way, they're just... irrelevant filler, I guess.

* * *

***Random anime girls pop up***

**"Fan ser-vice!"**

***Random anime girls disappear***

***Little chibi girl pops up***

**"Sorta. It's kinda more like filler. Even though the person writing this knows how much the reader hate stuff like this, but it's still there anyway. So you can deal with it, bi-"**

***Chibi is dragged down***

Fan service #1 - Shopping trip.

Drew walked behind May, groaning under the weight of the 12 shopping bags.

"C'mon May, don't you think you've bought enough?" he said, stumbling slightly. May stopped in her crazed path of mass shopping, and turned to face Drew.

"Hmm, maybe you're right..." She said, before catching the smell of something and looking away with a distracted gaze.

"What's wrong now?" Drew asked, with a small amount of worry lacing his voice.

"Oh my gosh! Ramen!" May screamed, running towards the delicious scent. Drew groaned and staggered after her. By the time he reached the small restaurant, May had eaten 5 bowls of Tonkotsu ramen, and was on her way to the 6th.

"God, May! How much did you eat?" Drew almost shouted, eyes wide. May simply giggled and stated in a matter-of-fact way,

"I always eat this much. This isn't really a lot." She then proceeded to fill her mouth with noodles, as if to prove a point. Drew was slowly twitching like a dying insect. "Want some?" May asked, gesturing towards her bowl. Drew widened his eyes and stared at May as if she were on drugs.

"Are you crazy? Do you know the amount of salt in a bowl of that stuff? I mean, you're probably used to it, but I'll probably have a freaking heart attack with one spoonful! In other words, no tha-" Drew frowned, gaze softening as May made puppy eyes. "Oh, alright then." May did a small happy dance and gestured for Drew to sit next to her. Drew dropped the bags and sat next to May, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm too tired to eat, feed me." Drew said, smiling softly. May brought the spoon to his mouth, giggling softly.

"Open wide..." She laughed, as Drew opened his mouth. He swallowed the warm broth, and fireworks practically went off behind his eyes.

"That was amazing! Give me more!" Drew exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. May pouted and poked Drew.

"No. we can't have you getting greedy." Drew frowned and whined,

"Aww, why? You were the one who made me eat it!" May laughed and threw her hands around his neck.

"Just because you can't have any more ramen, that doesn't mean you can't have something better..." She whispered, and captured Drew's lips in a kiss.

* * *

***Anime girls close curtains***

**"Sorry, but that's all you get. If you want more, or want the story, then review! Click that review and tell us what you want, and we'll tell the writer!"**

***Closing sequence***

* * *

**Uh... yeah. Um, sorry about this, but... yeah. **

**As always, flames will be used to fry bacon.**


End file.
